Una Margarita Recien Florecida
by Matsumoto
Summary: Los años pasan y él no olvida dejarle el ramo de margaritas que tanto le gustaban. Reto San Valentín nn. RR


**Una Margarita Recién Florecida**

- Matsumöto -

EL CAMINO QUE se desplegaba a su paso le indicaba que ya no faltaba mucho. Suspiro. El pasado aun lo acompañaba, más aun en esos días de febrero que tantos recuerdos le volvían a su mente desde su corazón que se negaba a olvidar. El por qué de su viaje lo tenia muy claro, si, como olvidarlo, un 14 de febrero como ese su vida había tomado otro sentido, dejando su arrogancia atrás para ver al mundo de otro color y entendiendo muchas cosas que antes no tenían razón aparente. Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

El mismo invierno, los mismos árboles sin hojas, las mismas veredas bañadas por la nieve a medio derretir bajo sus zapatos, el mismo viento jugando con su cabello y la misma manito afirmada de la suya. Bajo la mirada y ahí estaban sus rizos platinados que cubrían su cabeza, sus zapatitos y su vestido blanco cubierto por una capita negra que la protegía del frió. Caminaba tratando de seguir su paso y al sentir su mirada sobre ella levanto la cabeza y le regalo una sonrisa adorable haciendo brillar sus ojitos almendrados y grises.

- ¿Por qué no usamos un traslador hasta el parque papá? – Preguntó con su dulce vocecita

- Porque en el parque no se puede llegar con un tralador, muchos muggles podrían vernos – le contestó tomándola en brazos. La decisión de enterrarla ahí fue tomada por sus padres y el lo comprendió.

La vereda acabo llegando a la puerta de un gran parque con hermosos paisajes invernales. Todo parecía un paseo familiar, pero las cosas no era tan felices como parecían. Alzó la vista para ver el cielo gris y se dio ánimos para entrar. Cada año parecía más difícil, cada instante en que se recordaba que ella ya no estaba y que se había marchado para siempre.

- Papá, si mamá esta en el cielo¿Por qué venimos acá a verla? – Esa vocecita de nuevo irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos. La miro confundido sin saber que responderle. Continuaron caminando el trecho que los comunicaba con el sepulcro mientras el pensaba en una respuesta. Suspiró. Habían tantas cosas que no sabia como responder.

- Pues porque mamá esta en un lugar donde no podemos entrar todavía y desde aquí podemos estar un poco más cerca de ella – Respondió.

- Pero la abuela dijo que mamá siempre esta conmigo y que no era necesario venir acá – Ella lo miro confundida. El sonrió, se parecía tanto a ella, a sus seis años ya era brillante.

- Eso es muy cierto, mamá siempre esta contigo, pero aquí podemos dejarle flores y alguno de tus dibujos, ves? – Le mostró otros sepulcros a tu su alrededor lleno de adornos. Ella parecía aun no comprender, pero no quiso seguir preguntando y volvió a bajar su mirada.

El sendero se hacia más corto y llegaron a un trocito de pasto que, a pesar del invierno, se veía muy bien cuidado. Bajo a la pequeña niña dejándola a su lado y tomando su tibia manito. Y ahí estaba. Para cualquiera un rectángulo de cemento, para él la prueba que necesitaba. Cada vez que iba al cementerio soñaba que este trozo era cualquier otro sin importancia, uno que visitaba por razones intrascendentes.

_Hermione Jane Malfoy.  
__Q.D.E.P  
__En tu memoria, de los que te amamos y recordamos._

Cerró lo ojos y sintió marearse. El pecho se le apretó y un nudo en la garganta parecía cortarle la respiración…

- Papá… - Su Amanda, el vivo recuerdo de ella, el fruto de su amor y por la que luchaba día a día con la melancolía. ¿Por qué las ganas de morir se alejan, cuando hay amor de por medio? – Papá…

- Si, princesa

- ¿Porque mamá se fue al cielo? – Sintió como algo se rompía en su interior, como la piel se le erizaba, como sus lágrimas combatían contra su orgullo.

- Hay cosas, cariño, que ni siquiera las personas que podemos usar magias podemos controlar. – Sus ojitos brillantes lo interrogaban y se sintió tan vulnerable en ese momento que si un hombre lo apuntara directamente a sus espalda no lo notaria. – Mamá era un ángel y ya no debía estar con nosotros

Dos años atrás, un disparo, tres días en cuidados intensivos y todo había acabado.

- _¿Donde esta mamá¿por qué no llego contigo? – Sus ojitos brillantes y curiosos, le exigían una respuesta. _

- _Mamá murió, cariño – Dijo sintiendo como una lagrimas caían de sus ojos_

- _¿Qué es morirse? _

- _Mamá ahora está en el cielo…_

- _¿Y nunca mas volverá del cielo? – Negó con la cabeza incapaz de articular palabra _

- _Mamá se ha ido para siempre…- La niña rompió a llorar desconsolada, pegándose a su pecho de su padre apenas entendiendo lo que pasaba pero sabiendo los besos y mimos de su madre nunca más estarían cuando ella los necesitara._

Amanda se soltó de la mano de papá y camino esta el sepulcro de su madre con el seño fruncido y lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Suspiró entre cortado y con su mano las quito de sus mejillas, siempre digna y el orgullo heredado del apellido Malfoy.

- ¿Papá? – La niña giro la cabezo – ¿Cómo conociste a mamá?

Malfoy sonrió alegre al recordar la imagen de Hermione en el tren nueve y tres cuartos en la compañía de Potter y Weasley la primera vez que se había fijado en ella. ¿Cómo contarle a su hija que se detestaban¿Cómo explicarle que hasta los diecisiete años para lo único que intercambiaban palabras era para insultarse¿Cómo hacerla entender su repudio por los sangre sucia y muggles hasta que ella irrumpido en su corazón¿Y cómo confesar que lo insensato que fue al no percatarse de todo lo que hacia era para llamar su atención?, claro, el tan iluso nunca lo quiso ver. Tosió avisándose a si mismo que esos eran detalles que eran contables en otro momento y en mucho tiempo más. Camino hacia ella fregándose las manos maldiciendo el hechizo calefactor que no le protegía las manos en días tan fríos como esos. Se hincó al lado de ella y le beso una mejilla. Ya sabía que debía contarle. Debía empezar desde el 14 de febrero del su ultimo año en Hogwarts cuando la vio ahí tirada de espalada en la nieve, con los brazos extendidos, despreocupada del frió que se sentía en la parte mas desolada de los jardines del colegio. La vio en un momento perfecto para fastidiarla.

- _Sabes lo feo que es estorbar, Granger – Le dijo siseando, alzando una ceja y disfrutando como su atención ahora se volvía hacia él._

- _Esfumarte, hurón – Le respondió sin abrir los ojos. El por supuesto no le hizo caso._

- _Pues no, fíjate que ahora me dieron ganas de sentarme justo acá – Se sentó al lado de la chica flectando las rodillas para dejar sus brazos descansando ahí._

- _Por Dios, Malfoy no puedes ir a colocar su trasero a otro lugar de este GRAN castillo? – abrió un ojo para mirarlo_

- _Y tu no debería estar recibiendo regalos de tu Potter Súper Star?- El comentario pareció molestarla. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y con las manos aun abiertas sobre el césped empezó a sacarlo de raíz.- Vaya, parece que alguien no recibió nada este día…- Río descaradamente._

- _Porque no te vas a enredarte por ahí con alguna de tus mugrosas y me dejas en paz de una punta vez, Malfoy – La chica se sentó ahora mirándolo fijamente realmente molesta._

_Se quedo mirándola con ambas cejas alzadas confundido. Ok, su comentario fue de lo más antipático, pero¿desde cuando Granger contestaba así? Despego su mirada de ella ahora fijándose en el paisaje que se formaba a su alrededor. El colegio era unos lugares hostigador, donde había mucha gente que no le agradaba y profesores que al parecer se esmeraban en torturarlo, pero no podía negar que le encantaba el paisaje invernar. Volvió la vista hacia Granger y la vio también observando el lugar. Quiso decirle algo, pero nada se le vino a la mente y prefiero seguirla observando y percatarse de detalles que nunca había notado, como su nariz alineada o sus pómulos altos o su piel bronceada mostrando una rastros del verano que había pasado o sus labios rosados o sus rizos que ya no eran una maraña desaliñada sino que unos lindos bucles que caían en su espalda…_

- _Que tanto miras, Malfoy? – Cayó de pronto a la realidad_

- _Yo miro lo que quiero y a la hora que quiero, Granger_

- _Oh si, lo siento se me olvidaba que eras el rey del lugar – Ella ahora lo miraba irónica_

_Bajo la mirada hasta el pasto que se empezaba a asomar en la tierra humada por la nieve y vio algo que le llamo la atención. Una Margarita recién florecida._

- _A si que a la sabelotodo nada le regalaron, eh? – Preguntó aun mirando a otro lado. Hermione suspiró resignada, nunca fue ni será la mujer ideal para nadie. Ya se había preparado para ser ignorada por los chicos ese día, pero no podía negar que la dolía y que hoy más que nunca se sentía la chica mas fea del colegio – Mala suerte, no todos podemos ser tan deseado – Draco siguió al ver que no recibía ninguna respuesta de la chica- ¿Es que de verdad pensabas que alguien algo? – dijo hiriente. Arrancó la margarita y volvió su mirada hacia la chica y se sorprendió con lo que vio. Ahí estaba aun mirándolo con su mirada castaña y firme, pero con lagrimas en lo ojos._

_La chica bajo la mirada y se levantó sin decir nada comenzando a caminar a pasos rápidos. Draco se levantó y la miro estupefacto y sin saber porque la siguió y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la chica la tomo del brazo con tal fuerza que la voltio interrogándola con la mirada. Las respiraciones se confundía y de pronto el viento soplo. De sus bocas no salían palabras pero parecía que ambos intercambiaban palabras que mucho decían pero como entendía. Hermione bajo la mirada y se mordió el labio y Draco tenía muy claro que no la quería soltar, trago saliva y la jalo un poco más para tenerla más pegada a el. La chica lo miró de nuevo y sabiendo lo mucho que se arrepentiría de eso se levanto colocando sus peso en la punta de sus pies y beso su mejilla y quiso correr pero Draco ya la había tomando de la capa y la jalaba para besarla sintiendo que sus labios se unían por completo y que una de las manos de la chica se afirmaba en la manga de su túnica y el la afirmaba de su cintura. Se separaron y se alejaron un poco. El se acordó de la margarita recién florecida que tenia en su mano y la coloco en la mano de la chica sin perder contacto visual. Hermione bajó la mirada hasta la mano donde ahora había una margarita recién florecida, sonrió y le devolvió la mirada y estaba vez si pudo correr hasta el castillo._

- _Feliz San Valentín, Granger – Murmuró para si viéndola alejarse a toda prisa con su margarita en la mano._

Amanda le sonreía y él la miraba con una sonrisa también en el rostro después de haberle contado su primer San Valentín con su madre.

- Es por eso que hoy venimos a ver a mamá¿cierto?, porque recuerdas ese día – Dijo la niña y el asintió.

- Fue el día en que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ella

- Por eso a mamá le gustaban las margaritas – Se soltó de los brazos de papá y caminó más cerca de la placa de cemento y miro las escrituras doradas sobre ésta. Se agachó hasta quedar de rodilla y comenzó a llorar. Draco se coloco de pie y fue al lado de ella y acaricio su espalda, sintiendo sus ojos húmedos pero guardando la compostura para no desesperar a su hija. - La extraño mucho… - Murmuró la niña entre lagrimas y sollozos.

- Yo también, princesita, yo también – Sintiendo como dos lagrimas fugitivas bajaran por su pálida piel. Tomó a la niña entre sus brazos y la cargo sintiendo como ella pegaba su cabeza a su pecho y sus bracitos enredándose en un cuello.

Sintió que el viento comenzaba a soplar y que el tiempo se detenía, bajo su cabeza hasta que su nariz quedo entre los rizos de la niña y sintió su olor a fresa. Draco miró a su alrededor, parecía ayer cuando la había besado por primera vez y ahora ya no estaba más: El amor de su vida lo había abandónalo a los 27 años, teniendo toda una vida por delante para su familia. Recordó el primer día que tubo a entre sus brazos, tan frágil y llorosa como ahora pero estaba con ella, su Hermione al lado mirándolo radiante… la había besado y todo parecía estar en paz.

- Amor, la mamá esta mucho mejor ahora, mirándote siempre y cuidándote siempre que tu la recuerdas - Acaricio la nuca de la niña y le murmuró esas suaves palabras a su oído.

- Pero nunca mas la volveré a ver dijo mirándolo y sacándose las lagrimas de sus pálidas mejillas.

- Eso no es cierto, algún día volveremos ha estar los tres juntos, princesa- Dijo y besó su frente. La niña bajo la mirada calmándose un poco. Suspiro entre cortado y abrazo otra vez a su papá. Draco la estrechó contra así como quisiera que entra en su interior. La amaba tanto como a su Hermione, a pesar de que ya no estaba, no había día que no la recordara y que no quisiera salir de nueva con ella y su otra damita de la mano.

- Papá, tengo hambre – Amanda se separo y lo vio a los ojos y el no pudo mas que sonreír y darle un eso en su mejilla. Asintió con la cabeza y la bajo de sus brazos.

- Vamos a comer algo entonces

- Espera – dijo mirándolo hacia arriba y caminando al sepulcro de su madre. Buscó en el interior de su capa y encontró un pergamino doblado y lo dejo sobre el pedazo de cemento – Lo hice ayer, sé que te gustan mis dibujos por eso lo traje, mamá – Dijo se despidió con la mano. Miró a su padre

Draco vio el pedazo de cemento ahora con el dibujo de su hija encima. Sacó su varita y esperando que nadie lo viera conjuro un hermoso ramo de maravillas. Lo dejo encima de su nombre y sonrío con los ojos brillantes.

- Feliz San Valentín, mi _castañita_

**xXx**

Bien, aquí esta, mi reto se San Valentín para el foro de Dramione.

Espero que les haya gustado, porque yo disfrute mucho escribiéndola : D . (K) para todos.

- Matéu nn -

PD: Recuerden los rev : )


End file.
